monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Ratatoskr
Encyclopedia Entry A race of beastmen having a large, soft tail and a tiny body. The race excels at handling "information", and they utilize their petite, agile body to run around all over and gather info with their superior eyesight and hearing which is then shared among members of the same race via a unique network. Thus, they are said to possess tremendous amounts of information. They are the monsters' information brokers, and there are also many news organizations run by them in monster-friendly states and demon realm states. They themselves are said to seldom attack human men, but they do instigate by providing men's information to other monsters, or bringing men to the locations of monsters. They aren't monsters with especially mighty physical strength or magical power, but the information they bring influences the thinking of groups and individuals, and they even have enough power to be able to incite people to a certain degree. As information brokers, they basically deal in accurate information, however, having a malicious character, they enjoy impelling humans and drawing them into the world of pleasure, leading men and women to have indecent relations. For that purpose, they are also said to instill people with information that includes exaggeration and embellishment. By manipulating information, they inspire goodwill towards monsters even in anti-monster adherents of the Order, and they can even make a married couple out of a man and woman with a stormy relationship just by conveying messages between them; many monsters ask them to mediate between themselves and men. Furthermore, there are many stories of nations that were worried about whether or not to accept monsters that ended up going the monster-friendly route due to “information about monsters" reported by them, and there's even an anecdote that says a human city changed into a demon realm just from them disseminating information about "monsterization" to human women. When obtaining a man of their own, they also make excellent use of information and create situations which their target absolutely cannot escape from. Inducing a man himself to come after them is their forte. However, they are a timid race by nature, and when push comes to shove and it's time to have sex with a man, they just might become bewildered, and they also often lose their nerve and flee when there's the perfect opportunity to violate a man. When they're strongly desired after overly fanning the flames of a man's passion and driving him wild, they can't understand what happened. Although they might have thought that they had the man in the palm of their hand until then, they may end up like a small female animal, unable to resist the man turned beast and being ravished as he pleases. Regardless of how they possess the power of information which can manipulate people, once pleasure has been drilled into their body by a penis, they are unable to ever defy it, and eventually, their body and heart will be dominated. The seemingly cheeky attitude that they had until then will disappear somewhere, and they'll end up changing into a pet that fawns on the man who became their husband. Their distinctive huge tail is used to balance their body, and other than that, it's also used as a cushion for resting and a bed for having sex. As one might expect given that it's used in ways like that, the soft, fluffy tail feels pleasant to touch and embrace, and it's said their husband becomes enthralled with their tail along with their body. If their husband tightly embraces their tail, not only will their husband feel good, but so too will they, in a different sense. Since it feels more pleasant to embrace the girl herself when she’s all ready for it, there are also many husbands who enjoy the tail to their heart's content before making love with them. :TL Note: The "embrace" in the last sentence doubles as meaning "to have sex."Ratatoskr Extra Info Trivia * In Norse mythology, Ratatoskr is a squirrel who runs up and down the world tree Yggdrasil, carrying messages between the eagle Veðrfölnir living at the top of the tree, to the wyrm Níðhöggr living at the roots of the tree.Ratatoskr Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Encyclopedia Pages= ratatoskr_eng1.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page ratatoskr_jp1.jpg|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page __NOEDITSECTION__ |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= ... __NOEDITSECTION__ |-|Official MGE Artwork= ... __NOEDITSECTION__ |-|Fan Artwork= 0325026A-0BD6-49EC-B1CC-4AD23DE61E45.png ED9FE076-0F6F-4BF1-8AA6-B1D72C380B86.jpeg 264F4F59-A1E6-44B3-9D4C-8AB0447B647B.png 73862240_p0.jpg|by mimisan IMG 3798.JPG 74915584_p0.jpg|by Riozoz 1565375019.goldfang-da-great_g2hdvzjg.png.jpg|by Goldfang-da-Great 1565374928.goldfang-da-great_oxxk7bhw.png.jpg|by Goldfang-da-Great 1504881182142.jpg 76264909_p0.png|by Nav newsflash.png|by Latenight I LOVE BIG NUTS.jpg 77209004_p0.jpg|by AltairLeVega 1573960712668.jpg __NOEDITSECTION__ |-|Recolors= File:RatatoskrRecolor1.png File:RatatoskrRecolor2.png __NOEDITSECTION__ References Category:Mamono Category:Squirrel Family Category:Beastman Type Category:Malicious Category:Cowardly